Till Death Do Us Part
by RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: This is not a story about marriage. It is about a girl whose life drastically changes. The quests get bloodier and deadlier after each one. The struggles and challenges become worse and the monsters are devious and murderous. The family she once knew will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello. this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I'm okay with some criticism but nothing to horrible. I apologize is anyone is OOC please let me know. I will now get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's characters. I only write about them.**

**Chapter 1; The Day My Life Changes**

Hello. My name is Serenity Blue. I'm fifth-teen years old. I live in El Paso, Texas. My birthday is June 10. I have short, black hair to my shoulders. My hair has highlights of dark blue. I have sea-green eyes. I'm kind of tan but not by much. I have ADHD and dyslexia.

My family is messed up. My dad was never around and my mom is crazy. My sister ran away two years ago. She would be seven-teen in a week. When I mean my family is messed up that also means me. I see monsters. Greek monsters. I mean I'm into Greek mythology but seeing the monsters. That's a whole new level of crazy.

It started in 3rd grade. My teacher had one eye and an evil smile. I hated that class anyway. It wasn't until 6th grade that I learned about the monsters. I would see various monsters and I would look them up. I saw many things on Tv. A robbery pulled of by Cyclops and a murder committed by furies. A lot of things happened but nothing like today.

My mom and I were driving to pick up my dad from work. A car flipped over the railing between the road and started spinning upside down towards our car.

"Stop! Stop! **Stop!" **I screamed.

My mom hit the brake just in time. The car stopped spinning right in front of us. The man in the car transformed into...a Chimera!

I wanted to question whether or not what had happened was actually real until the Chimera jumped on the hood of my car. My mom told me to get into the trunk. Now I bet you're wondering. How do you get into a trunk from inside the car? My car allows you to pull the backseat down and get into the trunk. It also has a cord in the trunk which allows you to get out.

I didn't think this was the perfect time to question my mom so I pulled down the seat and entered the trunk. I pulled the seat backup and awaited my fate. That was when the windshield broke. I remembered my mother telling me that there is an emergency backpack in the trunk. By the time I grabbed it and pulled it back to me the tail of the Chimera broke through the cushion where my hand was moments before. I was able to keep myself from screaming and pulled the cord. I jumped from the trunk and noticed the traffic jam.

'A lot of people are going to get hurt', I thought.

I started to maneuver through the traffic when a roar came from the car. The Chimera busted through the backseat headed straight after me. Up ahead I saw a school bus. I didn't think about the consequences of my actions but running right next to a school bus filled with kids is not the best idea. It wasn't until I remembered my mom's words and the gift she got me for my thirteenth birthday. A necklace with various charms and gems. The center piece being a glass crystal. On either side was an orb. The left had a red orb with a flame in it and the right had a black orb with a skull in it. She told me when in trouble to throw the red orb.

I ripped off the red orb and threw it at a nearby car. In a flash of blinding yellow light a phoenix appeared. It was as big as myself. How that happened I have no idea. I just went long with it. As soon as the phoenix saw the Chimera it attacked. The Chimera roared an almost battle cry. They charged at each other. The Chimera snapped at the phoenix but it was to high up. The phoenix sent balls of fire at the Chimera until it exploded into dust.

The phoenix landed in front of me and said "Child of the sea and great earthquakes it is time for you to receive the truth and I shall be the one to deliver it. You are a child of Neptune while you sister is a child of Hades. You are a demigod and all the Greek myths you know are real and still exists today. You are a child of many things. You have been given the gifts from many Gods and Goddesses. I will train you while you search for the path to your survival. You must go to the very camp that your sister left to. Let's begin."

For the first time in a long time I wasn't confused. I wondered about this camp and it all made sense. Why my sister left and why we had nothing in common. I looked back to the time my sister left.

It was the middle of the night when I caught my sister about to walk out the door.

"I need to go sis," she had said. "It's not safe if I stay. I want you to come with me."

"I can't," I had said. "I need to watch after mom. I won't give up on her." I spit that out with venom behind it.

"Okay. I understand" She knew it was pointless to argue with me. "I just want you to know that when it is time you need to come to Camp Half-Blood. It's in New York hidden in the strawberries.

I was confused at the time but now it makes since. I knew what I had to do. I needed to travel half way across the country to New York. I needed to go to Camp Half-Blood.

**Author's Note: I feel so good about that chapter but if there are any mistakes please correct me. I will try to update every week end or as soon as possible. Please R.F.F. Review, Favorite, and Follow. **

**Thanks for reading. Rabbit out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: For those of you who have already read my story I'm going to let you in on some of the changes. My character's appearance has changes. It is a small change but I want to make it known. Her hair color has changed. It went from red to black with dark blue highlights. I just wanted to say that. I wasn't too happy and decided she needed to look like a child of Neptune. I may edit the ending just a bit. I changed the title and summary. I also wanted to make known that I will be adding my friends OCs. I would want to know what child you would want to see first. They will be accompanied by a satyr. **

**Aphrodite**

**Ares**

**Demeter**

**Hypno**

**Btw. They will be girls with maybe one or two guys. It is for the sake of the story. Thank you for all your support and reviews. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. I only write about the characters.**

**Chapter 2: I stop the robbery planned by Empousai**

Have you ever felt like you were hit by a bus because that is exactly how I feel like.

I just learned that I'm a child of a god. A god that's real. The Greek gods and goddesses are real too. The most confusing thing is that my sister is a child of Hades while I'm a child of Neptune. I don't even want to know how that happened! I just got attacked by a Chimera and my mom is most likely dead! All of these thoughts started running through my head while mister phoenix (haven't bothered to ask is name so I gave him one) keeps complaining about his twelve brothers and four sisters! Being ADHD is not helping. I am swimming in my own thoughts and drowning in them.

Meanwhile, we are walking down interstate ten. One of the major highways in El Paso. I'm walking up North in the same general location as Canada. Why Canada? Just because. I was planning on just laving El Paso when I remembered the bag. I really needed to check it out. I kneeled by the edge of the highway and opened it.

In bag was water bottles and a bunch of small snacks. A stack of money. A few squares of...something and a few vial of liquid. Under all of that was a cloth wrapped around something. Curious I took out the cloth and unraveled it. Inside was a dagger shaped object. I soon realized it was a dagger after I unsheathed it. It was small. Not even the size of my hand. It was a bronze color which was really strange to me. The handle was a similar color but with a dash of red cloth.

I found it very pretty. It also had a small strap so that I could attach it to my waist. I then packed everything up and continued my path. I decided to take the road Transmountain. On that street is a Wal-Mart, McDonalds, Lowes, and a few other food places. I had realized that I really needed to get to my house. I needed to check for anything else that might come in handy.

I'm walking pretty close to Applebee's next to the Wal-Mart when I noticed a few strange girls. They were kind of fuzzy to look at. Upon closer inspection I decided that the girls were not normal looking at all. They had a leg of bronze and a donkeys' foot. They were walking around the Well's Fargo Bank and looking over a piece of paper. By this time my companion had long ago disappeared. I couldn't really notice what they were looking at but from past experience I know that when in the presence of a monster you got to play dumb.

I started to casually walk by. I hid the knife as best as I could. I wanted to make sure the monsters didn't hurt anyone. It wasn't till long after sunset and the banks' closing time that they decided to make their move. One of the girls who had pale skin and scarlet hair went right up to the door and knocked. A big and buff security guard actually came to the glass door.

"We're closed," he said. He had a deep voice that anyone would follow but the girls had other ides.

"I just need a rest," the scarlet haired girl said. I will just call her scarlet. The other are somewhere around here. I just lost two Greek monsters. Just great.

"I said we are closed." He seemed very agitated. Until scarlet started to put on an act.

"Oh, please let me in. I'm cold and hungry. At least let me use the phone." Her voice was sickly sweet but it worked. The guy let her in.

"Oh, THANK YOU." She then preceded to tear the man apart.

The other girls brunette and blond ran into the bank. I knew that the monsters were here for more than a meal. They wanted to rob a bank. Just great. Why they wanted to rob a bank is beyond me but like usual I just went with the tides. After the three of them entered I soon followed. Inside it was like any ordinary bank. There were chairs in towards the edge of the room. Counters were along one wall. There was a back entrance in the room. The monsters had walked back there.

I followed sticking to the shadows when we came across a vault. I didn't come here for nothing. I have always been complimented for being a good shot. Let's see how that works with a dagger. I pulled out the dagger and threw it at the blond haired one. She let out a scream as she exploded in to dust. The others immediately the others turned around and I ran. I decided the best option was to get them away from the vault so I could get my dagger. I jumped over the counter and grabbed one of the chairs. I threw it at the brunette who was closer. I went to where I noticed tables resided. Then scarlet jumped at me and I ducked under the table kicking her in the face.

She screeched in pain and I was glad I did soccer. Brunette was also charging at me. I ran towards her and slide tackled her. Dashing to the vault and reaching my dagger I turned around to see scarlet. When she tried to jump me again. I figured she wasn't one of the sharpest knives in the kitchen but that didn't matter. She allowed me an opportunity to duck and stab her in the stomach turning her to dust.

I thought it was safe but then brunette turned the corner hearing her friend scream. I cursed and prepared myself.

Instead of attacking she asked "I see you are a new one. You must be very curious as to why we are here aren't you?"

Frightened beyond belief I could only nod.

"We came here in search of supplies. I was told by our master to tell the first demigod our purpose. I will make it short. We search for the key. A key to open doors and unlock secrets. We believed the key was here. It turns out it wasn't. In order for us to know where the key stands its' counterpart. A key to lock doors and secrets will begin to glow. We have the key to lock but we need the key to unlock. You are the first to know. You will be the one to carry this burden of knowing and not knowing. I will see you in pieces" With that she left in flames.

I left the bank knowing a dark and dangerous secret. I left not knowing what to do. The monsters would be after me for sure. I headed in the direction of my house I had no time to waste. I needed to finish up business here and I leave town. I knew the first place to go. I was going to a place I've been many times before. I was going to San Antonio.

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking your time to read my story. Don't forget to vote on which demigod child you want to see first. **

**Aphrodite**

**Ares**

**Demeter**

**Hypno**

**I have several ideas of where to take this story. I will try to update every Saturday. I would also like to know if anyone could do the cover art. Thank you. Please review, Favorite, Follow. **

**Rabbit out**


End file.
